


Alcohol

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo hates alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

He should have never said yes to Raphael last night when he had offered him that beer, but he was feeling very low and needed something to numb the pain.

They'd been on the rooftops, running until they decided to take a break, sitting on the ledge of a building.

Raphael had chosen this building because the shack on the top of the building was one of the places where Raph and Casey stashed their beer.

Raph had brought out a couple of bottles and offered one to Leo, expected it to be turned down but it wasn't, Leo took one of the bottles, opened it and drank, only cringing on the first sip and then was able to drink it without doing so.

They'd talked and talked and within a few hours and quite a few beers later they were very drunk and not knowing what they were doing they kissed, hard and rough, all teeth and tongues kissing.

They'd stumbled back to the sewers and to Raph's room where they had spent the night and each had 'deflowered' the other.

The next morning was not good for either of them, they woke up with headaches, a horrible taste in their mouths and a sick feeling in the bottom of their stomachs.

They had no memory of the previous night, only the dirty sheets and the throbbing of their lower regions.

They spoke no more of that night, it was only the alcohol...

It was only the alcohol.

And they would continue to believe just that.


End file.
